


Toss Up

by sockdilemma



Series: Envois [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Gen, I'm Sorry, Other, Poor fathering, be prepared for feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6512407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sockdilemma/pseuds/sockdilemma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel Agreste is a good father who loves his son, his wife, and his work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toss Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kali_asleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kali_asleep/gifts).
  * Inspired by [postcards from io](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108586) by [kali_asleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kali_asleep/pseuds/kali_asleep). 



> Inspired by the super awesome fic above and the cover of 'Skinny Love' by Birdy, this fic was just supposed to be a little blurb about Gabriel's thoughts and feels, and kinda became a little something more then that. I hope you enjoy!

Gabriel Agreste is a good father.

On the day of his son's birth it was not his wife, but he, who wept as he cradled the small bundle of sunshine to his chest. Looking down at this child, this physical form of love in his arms, he couldn't help it. The baby cries, and he gently brushes his fingers across the angel wisped forehead.

This was his son, his hopes and fears and joys, all mashed together into one.

This was his Adrien.

Mother reaches out for the child she just spent the last eighteen hours trying to free from the cavern of her womb. Gabriel loves his wife, but hesitates as he passes their son into her arms. Can you blame him? She'd just been given the opportunity to carry him for nine months, feel the burden of another human being in her entity, felt the pains and pleasures and every little bump and kick from their unborn son that he'd never truly understand.

He'd just held him for the first time today.

As his wife cuddles their offspring close to her heart and hums a soft tune, Gabriel wipes away the tears that trail down his cheeks. It had been a struggle, being patient all those months for this day to come, but now they were here, and now it was finally sinking in how much he needed to protect them; Before him are the two most important things in his life.

He won't ever let anything take them away from him.

 

\---

 

Gabriel Agreste is a happy father.

Even while building a fashion empire alongside his beautiful wife, Gabriel always found time to spend with his son. He can't believe how quickly the little tyke is growing; It seems as though it were only yesterday he was helping the boy toddle across the floor on two feet, teaching him how to count on his fingers, wiping up after him as he ate his first solid meal, hearing him say his first word: Père.

Now he was a ball of energy that never seemed to stop moving. He'd run back and forth up the halls so many times that Gabriel lost track, would disappear the minute you turned your eyes away, and had broken and torn countless priceless items that, he had to admit, would leave him tearing his hair out.

He wouldn't change him for the world, though.

He hears his name being called from somewhere in the house, and Gabriel pauses. The small voice echoes down the marble hall, and Gabriel turns just to have a fluffy blond head ram right into his shin. He's glad that his son is so small, or he would have fallen countless times by now. Gabriel smiles and lifts his joy into his arms, planting a kiss on the giggling child's face.

Adrien has lost his two front teeth, and when he smiles it's almost as if he is the sunrise. He's all his mother, anyone can see that, but every once in a while you can catch a glimpse of Gabriel in the bubbly child. Gabriel's wife comes running down the hall, smiling at the scene of the two. She takes Adrien from his father's arms and tells him that his père is busy. The sunlight falters, but when Gabriel mentions reading books together later, the boy's smile comes gleaming back to life.

That smile is one of the things that always keeps Gabriel going.

 

\---

 

Gabriel Agreste is a proud father.

Adrien is a smart child. He picks up on everything you teach him in a snap, is athletic, handsome, and very polite. He is perfection. Gabriel wonders what he ever did to deserve such an amazing boy in his life. He and his wife enroll him in as many extracurriculars a child can handle. Considering he is home schooled, he can handle a lot.

At only eight years of age, the young Agreste boy is blowing people out of the water with his talents, winning awards and trophies left, right, and center. A special trophy case is put up in his office, just so that he can always bask in his son's glory.

His favourite thing to do is listen to Adrien play the piano. When he has the time, he enjoys peeking in to spectate when his boy is practicing; If there was one thing Adrien had definitely gotten from his father, it was his long piano fingers, and the child uses them skillfully to play some of the most beautiful music Gabriel has ever had the opportunity to listen to. If he could he would sit for hours, engrossing himself in the soft plinks and warm vibrations that fill the room whenever the boy takes his lessons.

Unfortunately, being a fashion icon means he doesn't have time for such indulgences. He's working on a child line for his boy; after his mother's countless accomplishments on the catwalk, he can see no reason why her son wouldn't be just as talented as she. He spends countless hours designing styles, skimming over concepts, picking out fabrics. His new fashion line will be a hit, and his son, Adrien Agreste, will be the first one to model it. He doesn't have as much time to spend with his family, and he knows his wife is working as hard as she can to balance their lives, but Gabriel must focus, everything must be perfect.

Being an Agreste means that his son only deserves the best.

 

\---

 

Gabriel Agreste is a strong father.

His heart ached and yearned and mourned, but he would not bend. He couldn't show any signs of weakness, not as a father and not as an Agreste, no matter how much her absence left a hole in his heart. He works tirelessly to keep his mind from wandering back to her stunning eyes, her warm laughter, her bright smile. He can't pause to remember her stubborn personality, her flawless strut down the catwalk, her strong opinions and her frail body.

He can't spare a moment to even reminisce about the way she used to whisper his name. 

Before he knows it, it's been weeks since he's seen anyone besides his assistant. Gabriel wanders the silent marble hallways, designer shoes falling heavy and echoing against the emptiness. How long has it been since he's passed through this part of the house? He cannot recall. He realises then that he isn't the only one mourning, and his heart falters. He'd been so busy keeping his own heart in check, he hadn't had time to worry about the other person who loved his wife as much as he did.

He finds his son sitting in front of the piano, and hesitates outside the door. His feet suddenly feel like lead as he stares at the child before him. Adrien's looking out the window, his lean form outlined against the sunlight seeping in. His shadow stretches long across the floor, lonely in the silent room. Gabriel wants to go to him, to tell him that they can be strong together, but fears it might be a little too late for that. 

Adrien sighs, and Gabriel watches as the boy slowly plinks a few notes on the piano before him. He recognizes the song immediately; it was her song, the lullaby she sang for both of her boys. For the first time, Gabriel doesn't want to listen to Adrien playing. He leaves the sound to fade along with the setting sun.

It's another few weeks before he realises he can't quite recall his son's smile.

 

\---

 

Gabriel Agreste is a determined father.

He’s found something while going through his wife’s old things; a book, written in an odd tongue he’s never seen before. What little free time he has he spends going through this book, decoding the strange letters and deciphering the words written there. When he learns what the words say, his heart skips a beat.

There was a way to bring her back.

The black market is not usually a place one would find Gabriel Agreste, but he’s there, and he’s searching, desperately, for something he knows he’ll recognize the minute he lays eyes on it. He’s frantic, and he knows this might all be for naught, but it’s the only chance he has. He is willing to pay any amount to get his hands on this item, and everyone knows it.

His dreams are fulfilled a mere month after his search begins.

The gentleman who brings this item to him is so impossibly far from the word that Gabriel hesitates, fearing it to be false. Yet the gleam and the magical aura that shimmers from the butterfly brooch is enough to satisfy his worries. He pays a hefty sum, but he knows it’s worth it.

He will be with his wife once more, and they can all be happy again.

 

\---

 

Gabriel Agreste is a giving father.

Adrien, according to the guard meant to watch him, wants to go to a public school. He of course, refuses to let a prodigy such as his son to go to such a filthy place. Doesn’t he know how horrible children can be? Doesn’t he know he’s above all of them?

The request comes up daily; Gabriel Agreste promptly refuses. There is no time to worry about the outcries of a child: here he is spoiled, safe, and within eyesight. If he goes to public school, there is every possibility that Gabriel can lose him.

He won’t lose another one.

Without his permission Adriens enrolls himself, and Gabriel is furious. He has to show his son that outside of the manor is an unsafe and cruel place to be. His companion tells him that the Miraculous should not be used for evil purposes, but he is merely a servant to the jewellery Gabriel adorns.

Unfortunately, while his debut brings out those he needs to achieve his goals and stops Adrien from being able to attend his educational institution, he is defeated, and the whole plethora of events does not stop his son from wishing to continue his education outside the manor walls.

He supposes that the boy is much like his mother and cannot be stopped when wishing to achieve something. With a heavy heart, he allows the boy to attend his classes, so long as he keeps up with everything else in his life. He figures that the boy’s constant presence in the house will be missed once he starts school.

Gabriel doesn’t even notice his absence.

 

\---

 

Gabriel Agreste is a busy father.

He’s balancing both parts of his life out, and never has any time, not even for himself. He needs to continue working to build his fashion enterprise and become the top fashion icon in the world. He also needs to collect the Miraculous jewellery pieces to make his family happy again.

He isn’t sure which is harder.

While Gabriel himself has no time to concern himself with Adrien’s activities, his assistant often mentions how she’s worried for his son. Every once and again he disappears for hours on end, or misses an extracurricular class or two. Gabriel sums it up to Adrien being at a rebellious age, and lets his assistant know that she should monitor the boy better.

Gabriel passes his son in the hall as the boy is on his way to public school. He wishes that he never let the boy go, but he seems in a better mood when he’s there. The two pause to briefly glance up at one another, before they continue their separate ways.

Since when has his son ever been that tall?

 

\---

 

Gabriel Agreste is an observant father.

Mistakes are made, mostly on his part, and his life is nearly lost. When he comes to he is standing on the edge of a building, accompanied by two teenage superheroes. They are so close to being in his grasp, but he has a facade to uphold… Today is not the day he will achieve his goals. As they part ways Gabriel feels bittersweet.

So close, yet so far.

He returns to find his son safe in his room. He cannot recall the last time he was in here. His boy is looking up at him, questioning him. It dawns on him how close he was to losing his child, losing himself. Gabriel isn’t sure what comes over him, but he’s holding his son, squeezing him close. It’s been an eternity since his joy has been in his arms.

A gleam catches his eye, and Gabriel falters. A ring, not one from his brandline, adorns Adrien’s finger. It looks oddly familiar, and he can’t help but be curious about it. When his son snaps at him, he is taken aback; at that exact moment, he’s so much like his mother that it hurts.

He leaves, the gleam of the ring ever constant on his mind.

 

\---

 

Gabriel Agreste is a good father.

He finally has them in his grasp, the two fools who dare defy him. Everything has led up to this point.

His akuma is holding a struggling Ladybug and Chat Noir lays close to his feet. It takes no more than three languid steps to close the space between himself and the black clad boy. Leaning down as Ladybug cries out in the background, he takes the boy’s limp hand, cradling it gently in his palms. 

The boy has long piano fingers, and Gabriel chuckles as his own long digits wrap around the cold metal ring. He takes his time slipping the ring off, and he can feel the magic slowly sapping away from the unconscious figure beneath him.

As the ring falls into his flat palm, he can’t take his eyes away from it. It isn’t until the magic of the band completely fades and a face far too familiar for his liking comes into his peripheral that Gabriel’s heart stops.

The ring falls from his hands with a deafening clatter.

Gabriel’s shaking hands reach out to the boy lying at his feet, his body buckling as he reaches to take his son’s limp body into his arms. Adrien’s face is slack, and blood stains his sun kissed locks. Gabriel can only shake his head in disbelief; it isn’t supposed to be him. It isn’t supposed to be his joy. His hands won’t stop trembling as they stroke the boy’s face, smearing away the blood that threatens to trickle down Adrien’s temple. Ladybug’s screams are falling on deaf ears; there is only himself and his son at that moment.

Gabriel can’t stop the tears from flowing, and for the second time in his life, he’s crying over the boy in his arms.

Gabriel Agreste is a good father, and that is why he turns and runs.

**Author's Note:**

> All aboard the angst train.


End file.
